Consumers constantly require information about products and services that they wish to purchase. However, paper literature and/or salesman have generally been used to accommodate the needs of the consumer. Information provided by paper literature or even unknowledgeable salesman may not satisfy the information required by the consumer. Furthermore, hand specifications and inventory data may not be readily available. Additionally, when comparing products, it is difficult customize an particular request or analysis one or more different products, unless the combination of consumer products was previously anticipated in print or the salesman is knowledgeable enough to assist.
While the world wide web offers information on-demand, and is quite convenient for the consumer to access using a portable device (i.e. mobile phone, tablet computer). The amount of information may be overreaching, or information may not necessarily be accessible, customized for the consumer, or more importantly accurate (i.e. if the information is picked up from a third party website). Rather, there is a need to provide information to the consumer on demand, that is illustrative, and can be controlled by the manufacturer or distributor.